britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Britney: Piece Of Me
Britney: Piece Of Me is a residency show performed by Britney Spears in Las Vegas, Nevada. It began on December 27, 2013, and will conclude on December 31, 2017. It was named after one of her songs, Piece Of Me. Background The residency was confirmed on September 17, 2013, during an interview on Good Morning America. It was originally set to last for two years, but due to its success and positive reception, Spears announced that the residency will be extended for two more years. The first two legs were sold out. The show is described to be "current" and have a "club-like atmosphere" to match the vibe of the casino. The venue closed in late October 2012 to undergo a $20 million renovation with lighting, sound and stage to accommodate the show. The stage was extended, reducing the venue capacity to 4,600. The show began on December 27, 2013 following the release of her eighth studio album, Britney Jean. Tickets for the show went on sale September 20, 2013, with prices ranging from $59–$179, less than the typical $99–$250 for shows at Caesars Palace. On April 7, 2017, Spears' manager, Larry Rudolph, confirmed that the residency will end on December 31, 2017, with the expiration of her contract with Caesars Entertainment. Revamped show During her show on September 9, 2015, Spears confirmed that she would be extending her residency for an additional two years. She also revealed that the show would be revamped, with major changes in both the set list and choreography. On February 13, 2016, Spears debuted a newly revamped show, featuring a variety of costume, prop, set list and choreography changes. Spears revealed that even more changes would be integrated into the show throughout the course of the year, in conjunction with the impending release of her ninth studio album. In August 2016, the set list was revamped once more with the songs "Make Me..." and "Do You Wanna Come Over?". The song "Slumber Party" was added to the setlist in November. Snynopsis 2013–16: Original run The show begins with a video of a young Spears dancing throughout her childhood home in Louisiana, dreaming of being a performer one day. In a flashback montage, clips of Spears' past performances are displayed. As this comes to an end, the curtains draw open and Spears and her dancers kick off the show with "Work Bitch". For this performance, Spears enters the stage in a globe-like cage from above. The show continues with a performance of "Womanizer". After this, Spears formally welcomes her audience to the show. She then asks the audience to count to three with her, leading into a performance of "3" and concluding the first segment of the show. The next segment of the show began with a clip of Spears dressed as an angel, reading a poem to the audience. Spears then enters the stage harnessed in the air and dressed in angel wings, leading into a performance of "Everytime". During this performance, white flowers and petals resembling snow fall on the stage. After the third verse, the screens turn dark and a hard guitar riff begins. The dancers join Spears, who is dressed in a black leotard, for a medley of "...Baby One More Time" and "Oops!... I Did It Again", with a dance break and rope routine integrated into the segment. Following this, another montage begins to play, featuring a mixture of Spears' videos throughout her career. This is followed by a performance of "Me Against the Music", where the wooden stage props and choreography are reminiscent of the original music video. After this, a medley of songs from the ''Blackout'' era begins, with performances of "Gimme More" and "Break the Ice". The medley then incorporates the song "Piece of Me" after a dance break, where Spears tries to escape her dancers, who are imitating the paparazzi throughout. The next video interlude incorporates the song "Scream & Shout" and features will.i.am. Spears then goes on to perform "Boys" and, after a short speech to the audience, "Perfume". "Get Naked (I Got a Plan)" (Interlude) introduces the fifth segment. It starts with Spears dancing on a pole to "I'm a Slave 4 U", surrounded by her female dancers that are playing in a fountain, squirting water on Spears. In the earlier shows, Spears sat on a throne surrounded by her female dancers, instead of the pole routine that was seen on later dates. After this, Spears performs "Freakshow", while she and her female dancers search for a "victim" willing to participate from the audience. Notable participants in this segment in the past have been Nicole Richie, A. J. McLean, Mario Lopez, Kathy Griffin, Tyson Beckford, Perez Hilton and Lance Bass. In this performance, Spears walks the participant while they wear a leash and spanks them with a whip, creating a BDSM scenario. After the song, she signs a T-shirt for the fan and thanks them for participating. Spears then performs "Do Somethin'", where she and her male dancers perform choreography with chairs. The next interlude includes circus-themed music and performances by her backup dancers. Spears enters the stage in a large ring of fire, where she begins her performance of "Circus". She then performs "I Wanna Go", which include the use of a variety of mirrors. The mirrors include video screens of Spears and her dancers. A slowed down remix of "Lucky" is then performed, where Spears sits on a circus-themed prop. The next stage intro includes jungle-themed elements and a wood and flower themed video-screen. A large tree appears on stage with Spears standing on it. She is surrounded by rain dropping from the stage ceiling. Spears then performs a slowed-down version of "Toxic" before jumping from the tree and momentarily flying above her audience. At this point, the original version of "Toxic" begins. After this, Spears performs "Stronger", and then "(You Drive Me) Crazy". During "Crazy", Spears asks the audience to thank her band and dancers. She then begins the final performance of "Till the World Ends", which features elements of "Work Bitch". At the end of the show, Spears thanks the audience and exits the stage through the globe-like cage in which she entered. As the screens of the stage close, Spears' dancers exit the stage, while a display of fireworks concludes the show. 2016: Revamped show The updated show includes a new entrance during "Work Bitch", as well as performances of songs including "I Love Rock 'n' Roll", "Breathe on Me", "Touch of My Hand", and "If U Seek Amy". Further, a variety of updates to performances of existing songs from the set list were also made, including a new dance break during "Womanizer" and changes to the original performance of "Break the Ice". Spears also included a new dance segment in the show, where she and her dancers dance to three of her favorite Missy Elliott songs. In August 2016, the set list was revamped once more with the songs "Make Me..." and "Do You Wanna Come Over?". The song "Slumber Party" was added to the setlist in November. Set list December 27, 2013 - January 13, 2016 The following set list is representative of the show on December 27, 2013. It is not representative of all concerts for the duration of the show. # "Work Bitch" # "Womanizer" # "3" # "Everytime" # "...Baby One More Time" # "Oops!... I Did It Again" # "Me Against the Music" # "Gimme More" # "Break the Ice" # "Piece of Me" # "Scream & Shout" (Interlude) # "Boys" # "Perfume" # "Get Naked (I Got a Plan)" (Interlude) # "I'm a Slave 4 U" # "Freakshow" # "Do Somethin'" # "Circus" # "I Wanna Go" # "Lucky" # "Toxic" # "Stronger" # "(You Drive Me) Crazy" # "Till the World Ends" February 13, 2016 - December 31, 2017 # "Work Bitch" # "Womanizer" # "Break the Ice" # "Piece of Me" # "Me Against the Music" # "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" # "Gimme More" # "Everytime" # "...Baby One More Time" # "Oops!... I Did It Again" # "Scream & Shout" (Interlude) # "Boys" # "Work It" / "Get Ur Freak On" / "WTF (Where They From)" (Dance Interlude) # "Pretty Girls" # "Get Naked (I Got a Plan)" (Interlude) # "I'm a Slave 4 U" # "Freakshow" # "Do Somethin'" # "Circus" # "If U Seek Amy" # "Breathe on Me" # "Touch of My Hand" # "Toxic" # "Stronger" # "(You Drive Me) Crazy" # "Till the World Ends" 'Notes' *"Alien" replaced "Do Somethin'" starting on February 12, 2014, but the tracks switch back and forth throughout shows. *"Pretty Girls" was first performed on August 5, 2015, permanently replacing "I Wanna Go". *"Make Me..." and "Do You Wanna Come Over?" were added to the set list, beginning in August 2016. *"Slumber Party" was added to the set list on November 16, 2016. *On August 19, 2017, Spears performed a live vocal cover of Raitt Bonnie Raitt's "Something to Talk About" as a response to lip sync accusations at her residency show following addressing the same accusations overseas during her Britney: Live in Concert shows back in June 2017. Tour Dates Leg 1 Leg 2 Leg 3 Leg 4 Leg 5 Leg 6 'I Am...Britney Jean' I Am...Britney Jean was a documentary aired on E!. This documentary showed behind the scenes of the creation of the residency show. It also included behind the scenes footage from the "Work Bitch" and "Perfume" music videos.Category:Live performances